


Misunderstandings

by VanillaChip101



Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Ahsoka Tano-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Anakin Skywalker is Trying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally ofc, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt/Comfort, Morai cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Day 14 prompt: "I didn't mean it"Anakin wants what's best for his found sister, but Ahsoka misunderstands his words, leading to him realizing that his padawan is more vulnerable than she appears.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Ahsoka Tano & Jedi Council, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Morai & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: FebuWhump Prompts 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK ON TRACK BB
> 
> this is also rushed so plz don't mind the mistakes-

Ahsoka didn't think she could feel even more ashamed than she already did.  
  
She had led her men to their deaths because she wouldn't listen to Skyguy's orders. She had tried to prove herself, but all she proved was that she was reckless and didn't follow rules, and no master wanted that. The clones, all treated her lovingly, just the same before, but she knew that was just a front. She knew, that they were mad (maybe some of them hated her but she would accept it; after all, it was her fault) at her for killing their _brothers_ , her _vode_. She was supposed to protect them and did the exact opposite, their lives extinguishing in the force, pain shooting at her.

She passed Jesse in the hallway and waved, a tentative smile on her face. He waved back and continued on his way.

Her smile fell as she walked past. To her, that grin looked like a grimace that tried to turn into a smile. It looked like it was forced up to deal with the annoying brat commander. It looked fake to her.

At the debriefing, she couldn't run out of the room, even with all the disappointment etched on the other masters' faces. All she wanted to do was hide in the vents and stay there, for nobody to find her until she was ready to go on with her life. She didn't meet Anakin's gaze either, knowing that his gaze would hurt her the most.

(She didn't know that he wasn't angry; he was trying his best to get her attention, worry obvious in his stance and features, but their bond had been closed shut.)

When the meeting was done, Ahsoka had been the first to leave, tears watered in her eyes. No one had to see her emotions; supposedly, the Jedi didn't have any.

(Anakin had tried to catch up to her, a hand reaching for her shoulder, but Obi-Wan pulled him back, shaking his head subtly.

"Not now," Kenobi whispered. If Anakin showed his emotional attachment to his padawan, who knows what would've happened.

"Yes, now!" Anakin hissed back. He couldn't leave her alone. Ahsoka, the sociable cheery togruta that always loved company whenever she could have it. Hell, this is why he moved most of her personal stuff to the Resolute so she could spend most of her time with the people she fought alongside with.

"Skywalker. We still have matters to discuss," Mace interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Anakin sighed, knowing that he couldn't run after his sister. He vowed to check up on her later.)

  
Her feet led her to her room and she punched in the code a little harder than necessary. She flicked on the lights and stared at the ceiling, a million thoughts runninng in her head. She rolled over onto her side, and eyed the holopic on her table. She had so many pictures from past moments, and now, some of the people in the projection were gone, and some of them died because of her.

She says that they're not expendable and their lives mattered, but with the pressure put on her, their lives were thrown away, all because of her.

_Because of her._

The phrase repeated itself in her head, spiraling out of control. She shook her head fiercely, willing the voice to go away. It didn't.

She got up, looking at herself in the mirror, and headed towards Anakin's room, forming an apology in her head.

She stopped at his open door and was about to walk in until she heard talking.

"...Obi-Wan, I can't believe I gave her the whole squadron! She's not ready for it!" Anakin's back was turned, facing a small device, and there was Obi-Wan's blue figure. None of them noticed her, and she stayed in her position, her feet rooted to the floor. Her eyes widened at Anakin's statement. 

"The pressure is too much for her, and sometimes I wished that she would just stay at the temple instead of being handed to me."

Her blood ran cold as her stomach dropped, and unbidden tears immediately came to her eyes.

He didn't want her. He never wanted her. Of course. A girl like her, reckless, stupid, and arrogant, of course, no one wanted her. 

Anakin stood up and turned around, freezing as he saw Ahsoka's vulnerable figure. Her eyes were shiny, her montral tips curling down. His eyes widened as he realized he had said all of that in front of her, and he opened his mouth to elaborate, but she turned around and ran.

"Ahsoka, wait!" 

Anakin rushed to the door, and the only thing he saw was Ahsoka's figure getting smaller and smaller. Who knows where she would go after this; her shielding was good, a bit too good for his liking, and he wouldn't know where she could be found.

"Anakin, what happened?"

Anakin faced the holoprojector in the room, and he sighed. Obi-Wan's brow was raised, concern etched on his face.

"She heard me."

~

Ahsoka let the force guide her feet as she ran, not stopping. She was now outside of the Resolute, having passed all the troopers that turned to greet her. Rex stared after her in confusion, wondering what caused her to bolt the other way as she saw him.

The clones looked at each other in doubt, hoping their commander was okay. 

~

She was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, leaping up to the corner stable part close to the ceiling, her legs pressed against herself..

Finally, her master's words came rushing back at her, the definition of it clicking in her head.

Stay at the temple instead of being his padawan. She's a burden to him and the others.

She knew that they never really accepted her, and she knew she saw some disgusted glances directed at her (there were never any; the dark side conjured up her imagination). 

She felt something warm nudging at her side, and she looked to see a convor. Green and cream-colored feathers adorned its wings, its wise emerald eyes staring into hers. She turned away, but the bird just flew onto her other side, cooing in what seemed like concern. It's what broke her; everyone was so worried about her because they were afraid she would make another mistake that would ruin everything (they didn't worry for her because of that; they worried for her because she was their sister) as sobs finally ripped out of her throat. Her hand immediately slapped over her mouth, trying to trap the noise, but her whimpers didn't stop, relentless. The bird flew into her lap, and she closed her face on her knees, basically hugging the bird between her body.

The convor didn't flap its wings, just staying there for her until she fell asleep. Then, it was disappeared.

~

Anakin had commed all of the clone troopers to no avail. No one knew where she went, and all they said was that she had rushed out of the ship, not stopping to say hello. Not _one_ person knew of her destination.

He sprinted throughout the Temple, searching every available room he could find and asking any passing masters. They all shook their heads at him, having only seen Ahsoka's zooming figure.

He went to his shared quarters with Ahsoka, knowing that she wouldn't be there (he checked six times, and nothing changed). He sighed as he typed in the code, wondering how to explain to Ahsoka about their misunderstanding when a hoot caught his attention. He looked up.

There was a convor perched on Ahsoka's bedside (he didn't know how it got in because there were no windows), and it immediately flew out of the room, speeding over Anakin's head. He turned around and looked at it. It flapped midair, cooing as if to lead him, its head nudging down the hallway. He followed, not caring about the glances thrown at him or the bird.

(As he ran, he realized the bird did seem _familiar._ ) 

He was led to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and he growled at the bird but found it nowhere to be found. He groaned; he had already been here and now-

His head perked up as he felt his padawan's presence, now shining bright as before instead of its repressed and shielded self. His head looked up and then he saw her.

His padawan.

His sister.

He wasn't sure how to get her down though.

As if the force answered his question, her eyes snapped open, and they immediately spotted him. He didn't think it was possible for her to curl on herself even more, but she did.

"Ahsoka-"

"I know. You don't want me."

She looked away, and he saw a trace of a tear leak out of her left eye.

"Listen to me, Ahsoka."

Her head snapped back at him, her eyes narrowed.

"What is there to explain! You and the troopers don't want me! You don't need to hide it from me, I already know! Just send me back to the temple, or Agricorps, and I won't be a burden anymore! You won't have me, a reckless, stupid-" 

"Ahsoka, just listen to me!"

Her mouth snapped shut, and he immediately reigned his emotions in, knowing that she didn't deserve his frustration.

"Ahsoka, when I said I wished you stayed at the temple (he saw Ahsoka flinch subtly, and kept that note in his head), I mean that I wish you don't have to fight a war. I wish you didn't have to become my padawan because of the Clone Wars, and I wish you weren't handed to me because of a war. Sure, I definitely don't regret taking you on, but sometimes I wish the circumstances were different, where there are no battles to fight, where there are no deaths to see. You're just a kid, a commander, but still a child. You shouldn't be seeing all of these scarring things at your age, and I admire you for that. What I'm saying, is I didn't mean it the way you thought I did."

As he finished his speech, he looked up to see Ahsoka was still crying. But a grin was etched on her face.

"So, you don't regret having me?" She whispered, slowly uncurling.

"Never," Anakin answered, holding his arms out. He was hit with a speeder of a hug as she leapt down and sobbed into his arms, spilling out her bottled emotions and her insecurities.

"I'm always proud of you Snips, remember that."

**Author's Note:**

> It was hurt/comfort cuz my angst is spent.


End file.
